A Changed World
by Springtime Serenity
Summary: Blossom knows the world has changed somehow. At least her world has. She noticed some weird things going on, and she is determined to find out the secrets and mysteries of Townsville. But one day during school, something strange happened. Then her sisters, some boys, their animal bonds, and herself get into some trouble.


I do not own anything accept the story. :)

Please read and enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One: Something Has Changed<strong>

School. I loved it. I still do. But I have this strange feeling my world wasn't like this before... I can't explain why though.

Today the sky was filled with clouds. It was light grey. The sun was not trying to peek out from the clouds. Actually, now I realize, it never tried. I heard that the sun was never seen before... But I find that very strange. I too, have never seen the sun. Everyday the sky was the same. Filled with grey clouds. No sunlight. Not a ray. It rained sometimes, but not often. The days were warm, and not cold. Even the wind didn't change that.

Again, I can't explain why I feel like my life hasn't been like this before. It's like I'm in another part of my own world or something. At least that's what it feels like right now. Like I have fallen into a trap of some sort and can't get back out to find out what had happened. Like I was lost and knocked on a door and no one answered. Like everything had changed. I have this strange feeling that the world was different. Or at least my world. I didn't know if my sisters had the same feeling.

I didn't tell them. Believe me, I wanted to. But one of my sisters already thought I was crazy. How could I explain this feeling? Everything seemed pretty normal in school. I was getting great grades, my sisters being sisterly, students being students. Everything was great. Like a normal teenaged girl's life, here in Townsville.

Townsville. That's where I live. I've lived there all my life. But I haven't discovered it's mysteries yet...

_"Are you still going to think about that?"_

I turned my head facing my shoulder. My great horned owl was perched there, her talons sinking into my shoulder pad, which I always wore.

I sighed. "You know I still am." I said to her aloud.

Yes, I can understand my owl. My companion. My best friend. It was a thing here in Townsville. All of us, and I mean _all_ of us who live here in Townsville, had a special bonding with a certain animal. I was given a bonding with an owl. Athena.

She was there ever since I was little. Ever since I might've started walking. No, wait. Ever since I was born. Our legend, here in Townsville, says that the animals choose us, for who we are. And they know that they will make the right choice. I'm glad I was Athena's.

Athena knew what I thought, and when I thought about it. She could hear my mind, and know how I feel about people, whether I'm annoyed, angered, friendly, afraid, and sometimes in love. She was the only one who understood me. She helps me. With my problems, when I'm ill, and when pressure follows me around. I think that's why she chose me for a bonding. Because she knew these things would happen.

I'm thankful she saw the light in me. I might've been quite dumb as a child if it wasn't for her. Now I know what she knows. At least I think that. I can't be so sure.

If she were human, I bet she would have rolled her eyes. _"Sweet girl, stop it. Don't waste your time thinking about that." _Athena said, her calm feminine voice floating in my head. _"There are better things to do than think about how you feel about our town."_

I sighed again, feeling the wind against my face. She was right. I had been wasting most of my time thinking this through. I haven't gotten the thought out of my head for more than a single year. Yes, that's how long I've known I have had this feeling; something had changed in this town. I have been waiting for some sort of sign to show up somewhere here, like a ray of sunlight, or maybe something like a rainbow. But to no progress.

"I know, I know. But I just feel it! I do!" I said to my feathered friend in a loud voice. I hope no one heard. "Something has changed. I want to know what that is. It's like I'm in another dimension or something." I said, a little quieter now. I felt the wind change directions as I spoke.

I heard her giggle in my head. I know, owls don't giggle. But I can hear mine. _"Ah, it's very interesting when you are determined to find out about the secrets of this town."_ Athena said, sighing. _"You have a good spirit, child. I know you'll find the answers to it someday." _Her voice sounded serious. She knew I'd find the answer. She believed.

I smiled. "Thanks, Athena." I said simply. Someday. Maybe someday.

I walked by the green grass, which looked damp. My feet thumped silently as I walked on the concrete sidewalk. It was wide. Almost like a road. It was a sidewalk I took to get to school. Townsville High. It does not sound very appealing, but it is. The school was quite large, having about four floors.

My brown ankle high boots led me to the front of the school. Students were talking, running around, or maybe trying to show off. I walked up the first few stone stairs, then twisted my head left, then right. My sisters told me they'd be here later, so I walked to school alone from home.

I finally spotted a familiar baby blue-eyed girl. I walked over, somewhat in a rush. I heard Athena 'who' as I bumped passed other students, who didn't seem to mind. I guess I accidently bumped into someone with my right shoulder, so I felt Athena's talons release their grasp and heard the flapping of wings. But I knew she followed.

I slowed my pace as I approached. My sister noticed and waved to me. "Hi Blossom!" she sang.

I smiled. Yes, my name is Blossom. Blossom Utonium.

I nod in response then spoke. "Hey Bubbles."

Her name definitely fit my sister perfectly. She was cheerful and bubbly, and sensitive. Her bubble would burst quickly if you got too close. And her name fit on how she looked too. Her baby blue eyes, which shone even if there was no sun or light. Her long, creamy blonde hair, which was tied in two pigtails, the ends of her hair curling at the bottom. She used two blue ribbons to tie her hair up.

No doubt about it, blue was her favorite colour. She wore it everyday, like I wore pink. She wore a blue jean vest, and underneath she wore a light blue top that had a dark blue heart on it. She had skinny jeans on, and her boots were about knee high.

I felt Athena land on my shoulder again, feeling her talons. Bubbles smiled at her, and if Athena was human, I bet she would've smiled back. Instead, to Bubbles, she answered with another 'who'.

Bubbles laughed. "It's me! Bubbles!" she joked in a cheery voice.

Athena spoke to me again. _"Ugh. Seriously? I don't mean 'who' as in 'who are you'. Owls just make the sound!" _she exclaimed to me. Her comments made me giggle. She probably would have glared at me. _"Why is that so funny to everyone? I do not find it amusing at all."_

I smiled at Athena and stroked her soft feathers, which were different shades of brown. I spoke in my mind, so Bubbles wouldn't hear. _"No, Athena. I bet Bubbles was just joking around, like she usually does to make people smile." _I said to my yellow-eyed bird, who seemed to roll them. _"Whatever. It doesn't make me smile." _I heard her mutter in my head.

I ignored Athena and looked back at Bubbles, who was stroking the back of her animal bonding. It had golden fur, blotched with black spots. Bubbles was bonded with a jaguar.

It was a little hard for me to believe. I knew jaguars were ferocious creatures, and hunters as well. But Bubbles wasn't so... Ferocious. She was kind and caring. And, to everyone's surprise, her animal bonding was almost just like Bubbles.

I reached my hand out to pat the beautiful creature on the head. She leaned in towards my hand, and my palm suddenly reached her furry golden forehead. I smiled at her, and maybe she smiled at me.

"Hello, Twig." I said, stroking the back of the jaguar's ears now. "How are you this morning?" I asked.

Bubble giggled. "She's doing quite well. She woke up early this morning and dragged me out of bed. As you remember." she said, grinning as her hand trailed down the back of Twig's.

I pulled my hand back with a smile. This morning I did see Twig trying to drag Bubbles' outside. But luckily Bubbles was awake enough.

I snapped my attention away from my thoughts when I heard Athena 'who' again. This time to Twig. Twig happily made a purring sound back at my large-eyed owl.

I looked around again. My other sister was not in sight. She usually wasn't. "Where's Buttercup?" I asked my blonde sister, who only shrugged.

"I dunno. She was with me earlier." she said, putting her hand on her chin. Bubbles always did that when she didn't know something. Her face looked questioned. "Maybe she wandered off."

I slightly frowned. Buttercup was usually getting late because she'd stay up all night and then wake up late, then be rushed to school. And have her homework unfinished. That was the most art of what I was upset with.

I guessed Athena read my thoughts. _"Don't be mad, Blossom. Buttercup is not you." _the bird started. I rolled my eyes, but listened on. _"Buttercup is different. She likes sports, being active, and she doesn't like learning. And soon, she will be disciplined. Just give her time. Unlike you, not everyone likes homework."_

She, again, was right. Buttercup just needs some time to learn she can't always be in detention. She needs to be more responsible for her own sake, and not have me tell her most of the answers. I'm not in all of her classes. She should focus on school, and not being lazy and lounge around in her room to absolutely nothing important or special. She should understand soon. I mean, my sisters and I are all seventeen now, and we will be turning eighteen. Many more studies will occur, and she must be ready. Maybe I should tutor her. No, she'll yell at me.

I let out an annoyed sigh. _"She should know by now! She's been going to school for a lot of time! She should know when to do her things, and when to do the things her teachers want her to do." _I thought to Athena.

Athena let out a sigh but did not say anything else. I let out an 'ugh' and scanned the area until a familiar voice rang.

"I'm over here, you guys!"

I whirled around to find Buttercup. It was easy to tell it was her. Her ebony black hair was in a short bob, her bangs swiped to the side. It was neat, like it usually was. For some reason she couldn't get her neat bob messy. She had piercing lime green eyes that stare into your own, as if electricity had struck you.

Her signature colour was lime green. She wore a nicely fitted lime green shirt, and overtop was a black leather jacket, which on the shoulders were studded. Her skinny jeans were ripped slightly. I think that's how she likes it. And then she wore her surprisingly not worn out lime green sneakers. They were quite dirty. The once white laces were now blotched with brown.

The wind picked up again. I wanted to shout at her. I was angry. But I didn't let out my anger. Not now. Maybe when we get home.

I glared at her at first, but I slowly smiled weakly. I hope she bought my smile. "Finally. Where were you?" I asked, hoping she'd cooperate and answer. She usually didn't.

"Hey, it's not entirely my fault I was here a little late." she protested. "Fang was distracted and started hunting."

I saw a large wolf trot beside her, her paws moving gracefully. Fang was Buttercup's animal bonding. Her fur was a lovely shade of grey, and her sparkling eyes were a hazelnut brown. Finest wolf you'll ever see if you ask me. She was quite large, but also seemed lean. Probably because she runs a lot. Her ears twitched as if she knew what I was thinking, then she barked.

The bark wasn't for me. It was for Athena. She 'who'd' back.

I shot a little glare at Fang, who didn't seem to notice. "Hunting? For what?" I asked in my haughty voice.

My raven-haired sister only shrugged and rolled her eyes at me. I was bothered by that, but I let the thought go. I couldn't let her bother me now. After all, she probably wanted to ditch school and hunt with Fang.

Buttercup bent down and patted Fang on her grey and white head and then she looked up at me. "She says it was a mouse." Buttercup said, beginning to stand up.

I sigh. This couldn't be helped. Buttercup was going to stay Buttercup, and Fang was going to stay Fang.

My shoulders tensed as I heard the bell ring loudly. School was going to start. The day was beginning.

I looked back at Buttercup and her animal bond. "Just be glad you're not late this time." I said without a smile. My face was just left with a straight face as I turned to walk inside our school.

I think I heard Bubbles giggle. I turned back to see Buttercup glaring at Bubbles, who was motioning for Twig to come inside the large school.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I walked inside, feeling the warm air touch my cold face. Maybe today would be interesting.

_"That's what you always think."_

I turned to look at Athena. She was still perched on my shoulder. I glared at her.

_"I'm just hoping. Everything is so boring."_ I thought to her.

I think she laughed inside my head. _"You? Be bored of school?"_ she joked.

_"Let's change the topic."_ I thought to her again, annoyed by her jokes.

But I really was hoping for something exciting to happen.

* * *

><p>I groan as I hear the loud bell ring. <em>"Yay." <em>I thought sarcastically. School was probably not going to be great. I mean, we still had a few more minutes until classes would start. But time would still go by.

You might think I'm crazy, but I think something has changed. I can't figure out what. Everything was always the same. Even my feelings. But today... I felt different. Like something was going to happen later on in my life. Maybe something happening to someone. Some one I care about...

I don't wanna think about it much, but it's driving me crazy. I badly want to figure out what it is. I'm a pretty smart kid. I could find out. But everyday, same old, same old. _Nothing_ new happened.

I waved the thought off. I'd think about it later. I walked into the large building, bothered by the other teens my age who were pushing past me. Some bumped me by accident, but I swear some really meant to.

"Ow." I mumbled, making sure some people would hear me. Sadly, most people didn't. _"Ignorant people."_ I thought bitterly to myself.

Everyday it'd be the same and boring day; I'd get good grades, my teachers were boring though I listened, and girls would completely be falling for my brothers and I. That part I didn't like. We'd always be the stars of the show. Or school, if you put it that way. But most of the girls who tried to flirt with us were a complete pain in the neck. No wait, not only in the neck. Your whole body would probably fall off if you were related to them. Boy, I feel bad for their parents.

I knew my brothers felt the same way about those catastrophes. They didn't show any signs of affection or even kindness to some girls. Usually we'd tried to ignore them. But they are like mosquitos, and my brothers and I were their targets.

I turned to see if my brothers were following me. Yes, sure enough they were. They were both pushed like I was by others. They stumbled towards me, their faces flustered.

I saw my jet black-haired brother scowl at familiar faces. Butch was his name. He wore a plain green shirt, almost showing off his muscles. His pants looked quite old looking. He had some green runners on, the shoelaces untied. He was probably too lazy to tie them. He kinda looked a little like a gangster or something.

His jet black hair was spiked upwards, which made him look a little cooler. His forest green eyes shot daggers at people whenever he was annoyed.

My other brother was annoyed by the people too. He wore a checkered blue shirt, which I knew he liked. He wore blue jeans with them. His blue and white shoes looked a little worn out, but still looked great if he wore them.

He had blonde hair, which he didn't comb neatly, but he still looked good to girls. His radiant blue eyes shone with kindness, but also anger and danger. Boomer was his name.

I wait for them by the office door. Once they were with me, I started walking off. I heard my jade green-eyed brother speak.

"Ow! Dang it, I hate these people!" he said loudly. I noticed a few people looking our way, glaring at us. Well, mostly to Butch.

He only glared at them back, without a word. I shrugged and started walking again. I turned left, and up the stairs I went. Our lockers were all on the top floor.

My brothers and I reached the end of the stairs. We walked past the vending machines, and into the next hallway. We received dreamy sighs from girls we didn't even know, and some glares from boys.

We honestly didn't know why the girls fawned over us. It was _really _creeping me out. Were we really that handsome?

I almost smirked at the thought of me being good looking. I had to admit, it wasn't that bad attracting _some _pretty girls. And I only said _some._

_"Are you mad, boy?"_ I heard a questioning voice in my head.

I turn to see my animal bonding perched on my shoulder. His voice had sounded calm, but also wondering.

I chuckled, smiling at my raven. Yes, he was a raven. He was obedient, patient, but he could get a little greedy. But anyways, I understood him, and he understood me well. How I feel. He could hear my thoughts as if I was an open book.

_"You know I wouldn't be dumb enough to fall in love with a girl like that." _I thought to him, disgusted by the weird thought.

He chuckled in my head. He sounded like a man in his twenties, maybe. He could be older. _"Ah, Brick. Of course I know. I've been watching out for you for about how long? About 17 years, am I right?" _he asked.

Maybe he would have smiled if he were human. He has been watching over me ever since I was born. _"Yes. Of course I know that, Crow."_

I know. His name is Crow. Hey, us humans were not the ones who named our companions. They were already named when they were born too. Please don't ask why his name is Crow when he is a raven. I have no idea why. I have asked this many times to him, and he too didn't know why he was named 'Crow'.

My brothers and I finally reached our lockers. We were lucky enough to have our lockers beside each other.

As I held my locker lock, and twisted it to my combination. Making sure no one saw, I turned my head to look behind me. No one had seen it. Hey. Don't judge. I'd rather have my stuff not stolen.

My jet black-haired brother spoke again while opening his locker door. "Aw dang it." he said frustratingly to no one in particular, I was guessing. He smacked himself. "I've got a stupid test in Mr. Zankers class."

I opened up my locker and placed my backpack inside. I hung my coat onto the small hook, seeing it dangle. I took out my required books and textbooks for my starting class.

I laughed at my brother. "Butch, you are so screwed." I then heard Crow laugh in my head.

Mr. Zankers was probably one of the most meanest teachers in the school. He gave out tests, and you were only given one day to memorize what you were studying. And surprise tests are the worst when you are not prepared. The subjects he taught were so boring, and he was so strict. I know that man likes giving out 'F's to the class. Luckily _some _of us try to get good grades. I swear that man is up to no good.

This time my blue-eyed brother joined in the conversation. He chuckled at Butch. "You should've studied at home, Butch." he said, putting books away into his locker. "Let's just hope you live through that class. When do you have it?"

Butch groaned. "I have Mr. Zankers _first thing_." he said, crossing his arms. He looked over at Boomer. "Idiot."

Boomer was looking a little hurt by being called 'idiot' but I knew he was used to it.

Butch looked at his animal bonding. It was a snake. He wrapped around Butch's arm usually. He was green and looked like he'd bite, but the snake was not venomous. And it wasn't looking for human flesh.

Butch's look clearly stated he was talking to Hiss. The green snake looked up at Butch with it's black pepper eyes. Butch rolled his eyes and groaned at his animal bonding. I was going to ask what they had talked about, but I decided not to. Instead, I closed my locker and leaned against it, waiting for my brothers to finish up.

Boomer was the second to close his locker. He smiled at me and Butch, who was still trying to pack his stuff into his locker. "I'll be heading to my class now. Don't wanna keep Ms. Berke waiting." he said. He waved his hand and motioned his animal bonding, a fox named Sly, to follow him. Before he was out of sight, he turned to me and Butch again. "Have fun in Mr. Zankers class!" he said with a goofy smile and a little chuckle. Minutes later he was gone.

Butch clenched his fist. "I hate Boomer." I don't know if he was talking to me or Hiss, but I answered anyway.

"Boomer is Boomer. Let him be." I said calmly. I learnt that from Crow.

Butch turned to Hiss again, talking to the snake in his head.

I sigh. Maybe I'll leave Butch here. Let him solve his own problem. I lifted myself from leaning on my locker, and started to walk away. "See you later, Butch." I said.

He looked up, then nodded. "See you in the cafeteria for lunch." he said, closing his locker. "Why must time be so quick?"

I ignored him and walked away. I wasn't going to be late for class just because of my dumb brother.

* * *

><p>I walked into my first class with a bored look on my face. Ms. Mark probably wouldn't have been mad if I was late for class though. She was a nice teacher, and also very fun. She made us do fun projects. And I never have <em>much<em> fun. Because now I knew something had changed in my world.

_"Silly boy."_ Crow said to me. I turned to him, waiting for more words to come out. _"Of course you have fun. It doesn't matter if it's because of that silly little thought of yours."_

I rolled my eyes and ignored him. I walked over to my usual seat, which was in the back row. I liked the view. You could see the whole board up there without having to tilt your head to one side so you could see what Ms. Mark was writing.

I saw a familiar girl sitting in front of me, but was sitting a little more on the left side. She had straight long red hair, same colour as mine, which stopped mid-back. It was shiny and looked smooth. I knew she took care of her hair. Though she was not facing me, I knew she had the prettiest eyes in the world. Sure, they were pink, but that's what made them _really_ pretty. I liked how they were an unnatural colour for eyes, which were always full of wonder.

She was beautiful and smart. Kind and caring sometimes, too. She was logical, and usually correct. She loved projects. She loved school. Her personality was perfect. She thought she was perfect. And I totally agree with her.

She wore a tank top that was a light pink with grey stripes on it. Overtop of that she wore a brighter pink sweater which was unzipped. Her skinny jeans were white, and she wore brown ankle high boots. A very familiar pink bow was placed on top of her head, just above the tie of her ponytail. From behind her, I could see her wearing owl earrings and a matching necklace, both gold with pink jewels for their eyes.

On her shoulder, beside her was her animal bonding. An owl. It's feathers were a variety of browns, and her eyes were a bright yellow. Her bond fit her perfectly. An animal as smart as she.

The owl, to my surprise, turned her head to look at me. Boy, she was smart. She had just caught me staring at her human bonding. Her large yellow eyes struck me, and I quickly looked away, opening my books. I didn't dare look back at her again. From the corner of my eye, I saw the owl turn away. I looked up again, and it seemed like the owl had told the pink girl with a 'who'.

I turned my head back to my books as I saw the girl turn towards me. I felt Crow hop on my shoulder, clearly uncomfortable with the staring. Again, from the corner of my eye, I saw the red-headed girl look at her owl strangely, then turn back to her own books. I think the owl took one last look at me, then turned away with another 'who'.

I let out a quiet sigh, making sure they didn't hear me. Crow cocked his head and hopped on my shoulder again. _"Why must you like her so much?_"

I shrugged. I honestly didn't know how to answer. She was a great girl, but I didn't think she liked me back. I bet she thought of me as the annoying kid at school. She was one of those girls who didn't fawn over me. Believe me, I was glad she wasn't, but she didn't show a sign of affection or even notice at me. I bet she thought people were crazy enough to like me. I drove her nuts. I annoyed her any time I could. Every time I could, actually. I always found a chance to make fun of her for no good reason at all. I guess that's how I show my affection for a girl I _really _like.

_"Ah, so that's what you think."_ Crow said to me, easily reading my mind.

I sighed. _"Yeah. I honestly can't stop myself from annoying her. I want her to like me, but I'm so..."_ I stopped, trying to think of some sort of perfect word that would describe me.

_"...Stupid."_

I knew Crow cringed at the word. _"You are not stupid, Brick. You know you aren't." _Crow started. I sighed and listened on. _"You know you are just as smart as her. You two are probably the smartest kids in school."_

I looked at him. He made me feel a little better. I spoke. _"That's not what I meant, Crow."_

He looked at me back, questioned. _"Than what _do_ you mean, boy?"_ he asked me.

_"I meant I'm stupid as in my actions, not my brain. She thinks my actions are the worst. I annoy her so much, and she hates it."_

Crow was surprised by this, but I noticed he was half not. _"Aye." _he said to me. _"Than _why_ do you annoy her? What's her name again? Ah, yes. Blossom."_

I was quiet when I heard the name. I heard him sigh. _"If you know she doesn't like it, why do you bother doing it?"_ he asked me again.

_"Maybe for her to get to like you, you should be nicer and maybe _less _annoying. Maybe if you _ help _her in any way, she'll soften around you." _I heard another sigh. _"But alas, you are you."_

I shot a glare at him. But... He was right, like he usually was. I was stupidly annoying to her, and that was probably why she hated me. I never noticed it though. I was always too busy wanting to annoy her. But why am I like this? Why do I have this urge to just annoy her?

I looked at Crow thankfully. _"Yeah, you're right."_

_"You should apologize."_ he suddenly said to me.

I looked at him again, this time with full attention. _"What?"_ I asked.

_"Apologize. After class. Tell her you're sorry about you always annoying her_. _And say it _nicely._"_

I thought for a moment. Maybe I should. I did feel kind of sorry for doing all those annoying things. For teasing her. For making her mad. But... I wasn't used to saying that word. 'Sorry' was the only word I couldn't say to anyone but my brothers. I knew I should just at least try to say it to Blossom. But I'd probably cower off.

Crow hopped on my shoulder again. He knew what I was thinking. He gave me a cold glare. _"_Do _it." _he said to me, making himself clear.

I groaned. I didn't want to say it. But I did want her to like me. _"Fine."_ I said to Crow bitterly.

I see students pool in the classroom as the warning bell rang. Crow and I stopped our conversation when Ms. Mark came into the room with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning class!"

The class was silent. For some reason no one ever responded to Ms. Mark when she said good morning.

Instead of keeping the silence, she carried on and went through of how the day was going to look. But the thing was there was nothing new.

_"I hope you are excited to tell her after class."_

I wanted to brush Crow off my shoulder for saying that. But I didn't. I guess I'd have no choice. Crow was wiser than I, anyway.

_"Whatever."_ I thought to him, only half listening to my teacher. The stupid thought was waving around in my head again. I can't seem to forget about it.

_"At least that is one_ new_ thing I'm going to do. Because something has changed."_


End file.
